Luc's Friend
by Fire Champion
Summary: A tale of someone trying to form a friendship with Luc, but does he want friends? What is the young wind magician going to do?


An attempt of a thought I'm playing around with. I've wanted to write something with Luc showing him in a good light, so I wrote this. I also don't own Suikoden. This takes place in Suikoden I, the night he arrives at the castle. The words in italics are Luc's _thoughts_.

_**Luc's Friend**_

"Happy New Liberation Army's Founding Day."

The cheers of glasses clinging rang throughout the newly required domain. The small group of freedom fighters rejoiced with the early celebration, hoping to fulfill their promise of victory in the upcoming great war. It would be only a matter of time before the Liberation Army would grow into a force to be reckon with.

The eight seats that housed the new members to the dinner table were filled, with the exception of the last one belonging to a certain individual. With a muffled excuse, he was off faster than lighting. His soft steps went unnoticed as the others paid him no heed and continued feasting upon the meal that the gracious Gremio had been lucky enough to make on short notice. The meal hadn't been anything too fancy, but it was superb nonetheless.

The floor that led him to his assigned room was unexpectedly clean, the ghostly castle that stood isolated on the jagged cliff above the water was no more, in it's place was a beautiful castle that now could serve as an appropriate base for the Liberation Army. With the Zombie Dragon slain, so was the awful appearance that took hold over the residing arena. Some could say it looked as if it was just recently constructed, not that he could complain on the conditions of the base.

It wasn't his place to complain. He had no part in fighting the monster, nor helping them find this place. It hadn't even been his choice to join. More like a favor for his master, if you could call it that. The land and it's people had nothing to do with him. Sure he lived on a island in the region. But they could easily move elsewhere. It wasn't like the island home was targeted for attacks or someone he cared about was suffering because of the evil monarchy.

His head perch against the rocky stone that was to be his destiny. His wand laid against the wall almost as if abandoned by it's owner. His green eyes gazed upon the rune on his right hand, the one that she had insisted he master quickly for some odd reason.

As he laid, thoughts were shifting in his mind. But he decided to toss them aside for now. Today was supposedly a new future holiday in which the Liberation Army had assembled it's own new stronghold, with a new leader no doubt. For when the war was to be won by them, everyone will be celebrating this new day. His mind tried blocking out the images. But it couldn't, laughter soon escaped him.

_A bunch of pompous fools, think they can overthrow an entire kingdom so easily. The power of the 108 stars might be with them indeed, but with such a small of a group right now. What is to say that in the process of all this fighting, a few could end up unable to make it in the end._

"But if Lady Leknaat has faith in them, then she must believe they will win this war and she has never led me astray." His mouth barely spoke these words as his vision fell towards the floor, the sound of foot steps caught his ears as it drew near. He didn't bother fetching his wand or evenlook inthe direction of the upcoming steps.

"You okay, Luc?" A voice interrupted into his thoughts. His head arose to see the shinning eyes of a frowning child hovering over him silently, it belonged to possibly the only person that he could relate to in this crazy party of mismatch heroes. The slightly taller boy seem disturbed at his behavior, not scared or mad, but a little worried.

Luc shrugged to himself, as his attention withdrew back to the floor staring at it profoundly as if it could disappear within a second. His eyes rested upon the boy's black shoes and the bandages wrapped around his legs only to follow it up to his golden pants and red vest, slowly making his way back to his face again, after a minute or two. It became clear that the boy didn't plan on leaving him alone anything time soon.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about all the fun stuff to do around here." The magician Luc casually replied staring into the boy's wide brown eyes, who didn't take his eyes off him for a second as well.

"You should eat." The gentle voice stated seconds later. A shock Luc continued staring, his face somewhat baffled from the sudden outburst.

"Is that an order? Oh great and wise leader of the Liberation Army." Luc charged sarcastically. As the boy began blushing, his powerful demeanor melting away.

"My guardian Gremio makes excellent food. You should try some, it's delicious." The leader announced hoping to have the boy join them once again.

"As I'm sure it is Lord McDohl, but it is my duty as a representative of Lady Leknaat to guard this stone with my life." Luc smiled to himself, it was a stupid excuse but should prove enough to get the annoying leader off his back for now.

A sad nod took it's place on the leader, as the boy began his retreat back to the others. He slowly turned his head seconds later to find the magician still staring at him. "Please call me Tir, only Gremio likes calling me by titles. No matter how many times I insist that he doesn't have to, but please if you change your mind. Come back to the dinner table."

As the figure left, Luc couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously upon the mention of the man.

The guardian known as Gremio deeply loved the boy to no end as everyone could obviously see. Luc himself saw the burning desire in the man's eyes as he held his axe ready to strike the Giant Golem back at Magician's Island. To protect the boy along with his brown hair friend from any possible harm, he would do anything for the young leader. His own thoughts were forming about coming up with the same conclusion with his own guardian, another laugh escaped him. Never in a hundred years.

---------------------------------------

The following night, the stars were shinning beautifully outside the Lake Castle. His mind was at ease as he sat outside peacefully gazing at the sights before him.

The crescent moon was radiating a warm luminous grow, the ocean waves seem to dance about, the atmosphere wasn't too dry or moist just perfect, as he felt the breeze slowly passing him, all his regrets and worries seem to go along with it. He could even hear the soft chirps of crickets singing in the moonlight.

His hand laid against his forest green bandanna. A smile plastered on his face considering the predicament he was in. This would possibly be the only time in his new life where all his worries about the future army and his friends could simply disappear, but after tonight he wouldn't be able to do it anymore. He had responsibility now despite his young age.

He was responsible for the whole Liberation Army. Which was no easy task, even Odessa herself felt like running away from the position of leader due to all the stress. At least everyone was safe and sound within the castle walls for now, only on the verge of battle. But for how long?

Soon they will fight the Scarlet Moon Empire, thoughts of real dangers were still lurking. After requiring more aid, the battles would only get more severe. It was one thing to be part of the Liberation Army, but leading… his decisions would lead them to victory or defeat. His actions could save lives or cost them. To lose a comrade because of his own order. His eyes fell to the soft grass. He didn't want to think of the continuous possibilities.

"It's not fair, how could you do this to me Mathiu? I want to help the citizens, but to be a leader of an army."

"Life isn't fair Lord McDohl," A voice quietly called forth. The voice he recognized to belong to the wind magician from before. A smirking Luc held his hand out to the boy as if offering to help him up from the ground. Without a word, he gave in to the hand as he stood on his feet. "I wouldn't have thought that you of all people could be depressed. You are quite strong, you have a special power within you, which is why people admire you so much."

"What do you mean?" Lord McDohl questioned instinctively, it reminded him of what Odessa had said to him about his own guardians, when she was still alive.

"Don't be so surprised. It's not everyday that someone is capable to draw strong allies together, especially from someone your age. Maybe that is why Mathiu chose you to lead the Liberation Army? You have a natural gift that many people would kill for. Your eyes… I think people find themselves at peace when looking into them. Who knows, maybe if I hadn't been working for Lady Leknaat. I would have joined you willingly."

The magician chuckled to himself, this would have to be the first time in his life that he had a pep talk with anyone, and it was with the leader of the Liberation Army no doubt. Hopefully this wouldn't go on his record. The last thing he wanted was for people to think of him as being well behaved and possibly serious at times.

"Thank you Luc." He smiled at Luc, who continued staring at him strangely.

"Your welcome, Tir McDohl." Luc stated choosing his words carefully. As he felt his time there to be over, he found Tir's hand holding his shoulder in place. Maybe he should have fought it, but he didn't mind it too much.

"Would you like to come with me to the town of Kouan tomorrow?" The boy asked, as Luc found himself sighing. It didn't sound too fun, but it still wasn't his place to refuse the commander and seeing that the only thing for him to do in the castle was to guard a stone tablet.

"What ever you say oh great wise leader." Luc stated teasingly as he slowly made his way back to his small cubic room.

----------

Hoped you liked it. I know Luc sounds a little too serious in this chapter. But he will quickly change in the next chapter. Anyways review like always.


End file.
